


Baby

by justkidnow



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Age Regression/De-Aging, Extremely Underage, M/M, Pedophilia, Public Sex, Underage Sex, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justkidnow/pseuds/justkidnow
Summary: More poems about underage Nico, and this time, Eros likes to take care of him.





	1. Once Upon a Time (Timeout)

Nico lay on the floor.  
His wrists bound by a rope  
behind him  
while he moaned in hunger.  
Stomach rumbling and his body ceased to tremble  
As it had been doing for hours  
He was so sore.  
And everything ached.  
Then,  
the lights flashed on.

 

Nico’s eyes squinted to adjust.  
“Miss me?”  
The doors creaked open and there he came  
A glass of water  
reflecting a dim light from the door.  
Nico’s throat tightened as he lift his head  
And let his hands struggle against the tight rope  
“Your timeout is over.”  
Nico felt a cold hand drag along his waist, down to his hip.  
The hand moved away to take him by the arms  
lifting him to sit. 

 

Nico’s eyes focused up at the emotionless face  
the dark hair neatly shaping his face.  
But it didn’t last.  
Nico felt his vision begin to blur  
Until the glass was pressed to his lips.  
Another hand tilted his chin slightly  
as the water rushed into his mouth  
The cool water dripped down Nico’s throat  
His eyes beginning to focus once again

 

The man’s thumb dented his lips once he had finished the water  
And then the hand dragged down  
To around his shoulder  
Down his arm  
To unknot the ropes  
And they fell to the floor  
His wrists  
Purple and red  
They were shaking and hurt  
But they would heal  
Eventually.

 

And then the man lifted his body to his feet  
Nico fell into his arms  
And he was dragged to the bathroom  
Where he was scrubbed raw  
To clean his body 

 

Then he smelled of lavender  
And his stomach continued to groan  
Then he sat on the chair  
Fed by a spoon  
Of soup  
and white creamed Pasta

 

“Baby,”  
Nico looked up at Eros  
feeling less than full  
"I need you to finish all of this.”  
Nico swallowed and felt the cream  
Smudged on his bottom lip  
“O-okay.” He promised,  
Voice barely a murmur  
And rough  
accepting another spoonful from the man  
“Good.”


	2. Colouring Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Underage Kissing, Implied Rape (not explicit)

“I think I might buy you a gift.”  
Nico’s eyes were fixed to the tile but   
The man’s fingers grazed along his jaw  
To below his chin  
“A gift?”  
Nico stared up at him   
“Yes,”  
“I think you will like.”  
Eros lifted his chin and leaned close   
Their lips a centimeter apart   
And apart they remained  
   
   
They arrived at the bookstore   
Close to closing   
As it was nearing 10 o’clock   
But Nico was excited  
The attention   
He had been deprived of   
Was overwhelming him   
   
   
It was hard, resisting the urge  
To hold Eros’ hand  
As he was led into the store  
Filled of books   
And all sorts of things  
He was guided  
To a wall of books   
Odd  
They were all blank  
And For children  
   
   
It was   
Interesting but   
Scary and confusing  
The man gestured to the colorful wall  
“Pick something out”  
Nico swallowed and his eyes drifted   
His hand reached out and pointed to one   
Whose cover was a pirates ship   
“Hand it here,”   
So Nico picked off the thick book from the self   
and handed it to the man   
   
   
They paid and left  
And Nico’s hand couldn’t wait longer  
As his fingers nudged against the others  
Eros grabbed his wrist, and squeezed it tight  
Dragging him down the sidewalk   
And they returned home   
   
   
Nico sat on the carpeted floor  
With pencils in his hand  
As he colored  
Making the dull page come to life with color  
“Such a pretty picture,”  
Eros purred, leaning forward to Nico   
as he breathed into his neck  
“Are you liking your gift?”  
Nico turned his head and smiled awkwardly  
But he didn’t speak   
   
   
Eros playfully bit his ear  
“Come show me what you colored.”  
His voice was soft, but none the less  
Demanding  
   
   
Nico stood and handed the page to Eros  
Who glanced over it and then   
Sent a smirk Nico’s way  
Nico was timid   
Standing between the man’s legs with fiddling fingers  
Eros sighed and leaned forward to set the page on the coffee table  
Then he leaned back into the sofa cushions   
“Sit.” He ordered  
   
   
Nico hesitated   
But he slid onto his lap   
And Nico was crazy shy  
“Good,”   
Praise.  
One of the things Nico enjoyed the most  
He wanted more  
So his body   
molded sweetly   
With Eros’  
“How lewd,” Eros chided  
placing his hands onto Nico’s waist  
   
   
Nico stopped his movements and turned away  
A blush tinting his cheeks  
“I didn’t say you could stop.”  
Nico squeaked when a cold hand reached underneath   
His shirt  
To climb up his back  
And around to his chest  
To tease his nipples  
That had hardened from the cold  
   
   
“E-Eros,” he moaned   
The man’s fingers tickled his nipples   
before giving them a slight tug  
To which Nico gasped  
His eyes were shut tight  
And his body arched into the teasing fingers   
until they pulled away  
Sliding back around to hold Nico’s ass   
   
   
Their lips met for a kiss   
Of tongue and lust   
Pull away  
   
   
“Now, are you ready for your real gift?”  
Nico shivered, but nodded  
his underwear was pulled down   
So he swallowed and held Eros’ shoulders tightly  
“Mm, good boy, holding on to me.  
I love that from you, baby”  
Nico’s breath hitched, as Eros’ hands wondered   
And Nico couldn’t see, hiding his face in the man’s shoulders  
Until something unfamiliar  
began to intrude his body  
Forcing it’s way inside   
   
   
and grabbed his arm, “W-Wait!”  
“It’s okay baby, you just have to get used to it”   
Nico shook his head, the organ pushing right into him  
“Please Eros” Nico begged  
Force  
And the mix of pleasure and-  
“It hurts!” Nico screamed  
Eros took Nico’s hips, lifting them and moving them   
and pushing his body further into him   
Nico screamed   
And cried   
When the blood did ooze from him   
He was laid down against the sofa   
His breathing heavy and chest tight   
Broken


End file.
